Unexpected, Unreal, and Unresisted
by AislingIsobel
Summary: Castle and Decker cooked up a scheme to get Liya and Lucifer to meet to fix to problems, one to keep Liya from falling down her all too familiar pit of loneliness and despair, and two to keep Lucifer preoccupied with Liya to let Chloe work. It was perfect, Rick had an excuse to take Liya to L.A. as Cold Heat had been optioned for a movie, however would she meet the handsome Devil?
1. From NY to LA

_**Author's note - **__Hello my dear reader! I know it's been quite a while since you have heard from me and I gotta tell ya I didn't think that I was going to publish ever again. Kinda glad that was not the case. _

_The down low on this story is that it was going to be part of my __**EPIC REWRITE TO TAKE OVER THE WHOLE MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AND THE TRISTATE AREA!**__ However I'm not sure if that's happening anymore, my remake of the MCU, the Tri-State area however, that is still in the works, you've been forewarned. Now we all know how much I love to do the crossover tango and well this story is just that, we have Castle, we have Lucifer, and my OC from Marvel to tie them all together all together. There won't be a lot of Marvel talk other than a few mentions of Thor, Loki, and Hawkeye. After the first few chapters it will strictly be Castle and Lucifer._

_A few shout outs are in order before we get to the chapter as always:_

_**Alex - **__My dear sweet sister, I love you so much. I wouldn't be here without you and you know that. Thank you for helping me in every way imaginable._

_**Fadil -**__ Thank you for being around even after not speaking for months on end. You are awesome!_

_**Bekah -**__ I love you cousin! You are a beautiful person and such a bright spot in my day!_

_**Eric - **__Thank you for all the positive posts and love of on IG, it helps so much!_

_**Wendy -**__ My beautiful friend! Thank for reading and being a wonderful person and listening when I needed it!_

_**As always my lovelies please read and review, I would love to know what you think!**_

Amaliya followed Castle to the gate of the airport ticket in hand, "Mr. Castle," she said after they had gotten through security and the "extra" measures that they made Liya go through. Castle was blissfully unaware at the extra hardships of his travel companion as he didn't think anything of it and was distracted by a few fans posing for pictures and signing autographs. It was when Rick had stopped for coffee that the Princess caught up.

"Two triple shot lattes please," he ordered from the barista.

"Rick," she finally said setting down her carryon, "I don't understand why I'm going with you."

The writer turned to her flashing that ever so dashing smile, "You are Nikki's foil; I need your help casting you."

She sighed as Castle handed her the hot cup of coffee ignoring the glaring eyes on her, "I still do not understand why a picture of me won't suffice."

"Amaliya," he said turning to walk to their gate studying her closely, "if I didn't know any better I'd say you were nervous," he took a sip of his coffee.

"You don't know any better Mr. Castle," her voice came out louder than intended," she moved closer to the writer, "I've never been to the West Coast and…and I am a creature of habit if you have not noticed. I…I didn't even know what to pack." She sat down placing the coffee on the table before she rummaged around in her carryon, "What is the weather going to be like? Am I going to fry or freeze?" She pulled out a light flowy top and a heavy knit scarf holding them out in front of her pleadingly. "How are the people of Los Angeles going to…to react to me," she said her voice almost in a panic as she pressed the garments to her eyes trying to stop the tears before they began.

"Maybe the triple shot wasn't such a good idea," Castle said, his voice soothing and steady, taking the latte from the table and putting it out of the reach of the Princess. "Liya what is bothering you?" Rick's voice was sincere sitting next to her.

Amaliya sighed shoving the items from her carryon back inside it, "The triple shot wasn't a bad idea. I didn't sleep at all last night. Javier is paying for that, poor thing," she smiled slightly.

Castle interrupted, "You and Espo are a…thing…again…" he asked hopefully taking a sip of coffee.

Liya smiled shaking her head, "No Rick," she said softly before continuing her tirade, "I've been to summits and UN meetings and held more press conferences than I can count. This, traveling, for essentially leisure, is terrifying." She looked at the writer pleading with him not to make her go.

"What's got you so up in your head?" Rick took a seat next to her and reluctantly gave her back the coffee.

"I'm used to the people of New York and what they think of me. I'm used to the summits and UN and what they think of me," she paused taking a sip of coffee to calm down. "However the general population of another state where I have no sanctuary to go to if things get bad…" she trailed off shaking her head before taking another sip then looking to Castle again, "I'm beyond nervous Rick I'm petrified."

The writer thought for a few moments taking a few sips of his latte, "I can't say I understand that, having never been in your shoes before." He told the Princess, "However, I can promise that any time you feel it necessary to take a break or feel uncomfortable just let me know and we'll stop."

"Thank you Rick," Liya said quietly, her voice no less defeated. She knew that Castle would be true to his word but what about the hundreds of people she would be working with?

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud whisper, "Ask her," a young woman standing with two others said somewhat quietly, hovering around the pair.

"Yes ladies," Castle noticed them and stood in full bravado, "I am Richard Castle."

The girls looked at him strangely causing Liya to stifle a laugh, "Yes my dears I do know Thor," she said behind Rick with a kind smile. The group of girls flocked around the Princess asking for all kinds of details. "Ladies," she said softly, "One at a time."

"Is he as strong as they say he is?"

"Is he dating anyone?"

"Are you dating him?"

The questions came fast and furiously. "I will try to answer them all before I have to leave. He's stronger than they say. I still believe he's with Jane Foster last I heard, and no, that would never happen," she smiled.

"Why," they all asked in complete shock.

"Is it because of that other guy…" they looked at one another but couldn't remember his name.

"Loki," she smiled shaking her head slightly, "No. Thor is like a big brother to me, I could never see him as anything else."

"First class for flight 2416 to Los Angeles is now boarding at gate A7," the announcement thundered through the airport.

"That's my flight ladies," she smiled handing Rick her carry on, "It was lovely talking with you and if I see Thor I will definitely give him your number Michelle."

"Thank you Princess," Michelle said.

"Liya is fine love," she told the young woman with a generous smile.

"She's so nice," one of the three started, "not at all like I thought she would be."

"The press has her so wrong! I'm telling everyone I know," the other girl said, "Liya!"

The Princess turned around, "Yes?"

"Could we get one quick picture with you?"

Amaliya smiled, "That would be lovely, Mr. Castle?"

"Sure," he set the bags down and quickly took a picture of Liya and the girls with all of their phones as well as his.

Liya said her goodbyes to the girls once again giving each of them a hug. That small interaction helped boost her confidence that she wasn't the monster some of the press made her out to be. Castle handed her carry on to her as they walked through the gate and onto the plane. It was an interesting mode of transportation. She had been on a Quinn Jet but never a commercial airliner. This would be different. As passengers started boarding and passing Rick and Liya there were a lot of stares and some whispers.

"I should have just teleported there," she mumbled sinking into the seat.

"And miss this bonding experience," Castle said playfully dejected.

"Are you going to be overly optimistic this whole time," she laughed slightly.

"Depends are you going to doubt yourself anymore?"

Liya smiled at him, "I see what Kate sees in you."

"A ruggedly handsome, talented, funny, and well off mystery writer," he grinned.

She laughed, "Obviously, and add to that very kind hearted," Liya said somewhat softly grabbing his hand, "Thank you Rick."

"You're welcome Li," he gave her small hand a reassuring squeeze.

The plane took off without a hitch and the long flight from New York to Los Angeles started. There were a few that gave some less than friendly glances at the Princess to which she just put in her ear buds that she borrowed from Javier and listened to the playlist that he helped her make. The music soothed her as it usually did. Most of the unfriendly passengers kept their opinions to themselves and did what most people did when they encountered Liya. A scathing glare not understanding what actually happened. It dimmed her spirits but tried not to let it show outwardly.

The plane landed and Liya could feel the air was considerably warmer than it was back east. Rick grabbed her bag handing it to her letting her out first but was almost immediately bumped into by another passenger.

"I'm terribly sorry," she said completely apologetic.

"Go back to where you came from alien bitch," the man spat at her.

Liya shrunk into the aisle not saying anything when an arm pulled the man to a stop. Rick moved in front of Liya rather quickly for being in an airline seat row holding the rude man rather firmly.

Castle had a glare on his face that Liya hadn't ever seen before, "Apologize," he said, his voice was firm, steady, and surprisingly quiet.

The old man gave a condescending laugh looking through the writer to the Princess, "Why should I?"

"Rick," Liya said so softly that it was barely audible putting a hand on his shoulder pulling him back towards her. Castle broke eye contact with the horrid man to his traveling companion with slight confusion but understood after a moment.

The elderly man smirked triumphantly as he grumbled obscenities under his breath has he left the plane. One of the flight attendants gave a concerned look but Rick nodded giving the all clear to her. The rest of the passengers deplaned before the writer and the Princess.

Once the breached the gate Castle pulled her to a stop. He looked at her with this wounded expression she had seen Clint and Javier both wear when coming into contact with the less than friendly Midgardian. He didn't know what to say, which was unusual for Castle. He looked at her his face locked into disbelief as he ran over her soft features; they were hazy in his vision, like a filter had been placed over them.

"How…" the words got caught in his throat.

She took a breath, "More times than I care to count and this was just a mild encounter," she confessed, her voice was quiet and embarrassed as she fidgeted with her fingers. Her eyes broke contact with the writer's staring down at the well-worn airport carpet, "I told you this was a bad idea."

Rick's confusion melted, it wouldn't help her at all to get out of her head if he lingered on that encounter and it would push her back to New York. He needed to get her to the precinct to see Chloe and meet Lucifer, whoever this mysterious character was that Detective Decker thought could help Liya and distract her civilian consultant long enough to get him interested in someone else.

"Come on Li," he said, "we're meeting my producer for lunch, I'm sure you're hungry."

"Famished," she confessed.

_**Author's note - Thank you all again, I hope you have liked my foray back into the world of fanficiton. Please let me know what you think!**_


	2. Devil in the Room

_**Author's note -**_ Thank you to all who read! I hope you are enjoying the first chapter I decided to upload the second chapter because of reasons.

**Shout outs:**

_**Alex - **__I will forever shout you out because of all the wonderful things you do for me!_

_**Fiore-Bambina -**_ _Thank you for the wonderful review, follow, and favorite! I hope you enjoy chapter two just as much!_

_Please read and review I would love to hear thoughts and opinions!_

There was a car waiting for them and the drive was short to the restaurant. The driver opened the door for the Princess and then Castle. A short man with thick dark hair came up to the vehicle quickly putting on his glasses.

He greeted Castle, "Rick," he said with a warm handshake, "you made it," he turned to Liya, "and this is her?" He removed his glasses to get a better look at the Princess, he had heard and the photos but Rick was right they did not do her justice.

"By her you mean Amaliya Arkinson or," she turned to Castle with a playful glare to which he chuckled, "Cosma Snow, you are?"

"Tony Diaz, nice to meet you," Tony said extending his hand and Liya took it giving a friendly shake.

"Where's Marty," Castle asked.

"Also something I needed to talk to you about," Tony said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sounds like trouble in paradise," Liya said, "perhaps I should go, let you deal with this."

"Might be a good idea," Castle said, "You can go to the hotel or you can meet up with my consultant at the precinct."

"Just like home," Liya said, "I will meet your consultant and let them know you're running late. Can I get a name Mr. Castle?"

Rick dug into his pocket, "It's a Detective Chloe Decker," he handed her the card, "apparently she used to be in the biz. I'll catch up with you when I can."

"Well here I come Detective Decker," she was helped back into the car and driven to the hub of the LAPD.

The precinct building was nothing like the one in New York. It was only two stories rather than the skyscraper she worked in. The Princess walked into the building to the information desk. She gave the officer behind the counter a friendly smile and to Liya's surprise it was returned.

"How can I help you," the female officer asked.

"I'm here to see a Detective Chloe Decker," Amaliya informed her, "She's expecting a Mr. Richard Castle and a Miss Amaliya Arkinson. Mr. Castle is running a bit behind, should be here shortly."

"Of course, ID please?"

Liya dug out her driver's license, "Here you go."

The officer looked at it for a moment confirming picture to princess then handed it back, "Right through there and it will be the second desk on the right. You can just wait for Detective Decker there."

"Thank you," Liya nodded before leaving to find the Detective's desk.

She found it with little trouble and took a seat. There was the normal amount of movement and chatter she had been accustomed to in New York. Liya took out her phone and sent a quick text to Javi and Barton letting them know she was on the ground. Something caught the Princess' eye in the entertainment section of her news feed; it was one of the pictures she had taken with the girls at the airport. It made her smile, first bit of good press she had received in recent months.

"Oh! My! Gosh!"

Liya turned her head to see a beautiful young woman with dark hair high in a ponytail wearing a look of pure joy on her face. Upon further inspection she was holding an evidence bag and wearing latex gloves. Her smile got wider along with her big brown eyes getting closer to the Princess. Her grin was infectious making Liya smile.

"You," the woman sputtered, "you," she knew who Amaliya was making the Princess laugh slightly at the incomplete thought.

"Amaliya Arkinson," she said standing walking closer to her.

"Can you say…" it seemed the words had gotten lost in her throat.

"My title," Liya laughed as the girl nodded mouth agape, "of course." Liya straightened up and cleared her throat putting on a show for the young woman, "I am Amaliya, Princess of Vanaheim," sounding as regal as she could in the precinct.

"Oh! My! Gosh!" she squealed, "It's even better in person!"

"You're making an awful lot of noise Miss Lopez," a tall lithe man in an incredibly sharp suit came out of the hallway. He turned to see what was making the girl be so loud and the confident almost cocky smile on his face dropped for a moment when he saw Liya, "Lucifer Morningstar." The smile returned to his face once he introduced himself. His voice was smooth and pleasant to hear, he was British, Welsh she thought.

"Amaliya Arkinson," Liya replied as Lucifer reached for her hand. Liya hesitated for a moment and Lucifer caught it dimming his smile somewhat but the Princess relented putting her had in his and he placed a soft kiss on the top of her hand not breaking eye contact with her.

Those eyes were so deep and penetrating like he was trying to peer into her very being. She couldn't look away from them; he locked their eyes before she had even known. It was then she knew this was no ordinary man, a smile pulled at the left side of her mouth. His appearance was so well put together and stunning. Everything from his sharp and angled face to his tall and thin figure was expertly tailored. Even the very pronounced stubble on his face was perfect.

"To what do we owe the pleasure," he asked, his dark brown eyes trying to gaze into Liya's soul.

"She's here for me Lucifer," another woman emerged from the hallway; this had to be Detective Decker.

"Detective Chloe Decker," Liya asked and the second woman nodded. She turned to the dark haired woman holding the evidence bag, "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"It's Ella," she said with a goofy grin, "Ella Lopez," she held up the bag, "Forensics."

Lucifer grinned, "Now that's a trio I'd like to see." He turned to Liya still holding her hand and his grin got bigger, if that was possible.

Liya smirked, "I'm sure you would." Lucifer was slightly surprised at the biting comment, but he looked somewhat proud.

Ella hit him with the evidence bag, "Don't you know who she is," she squeaked out.

Amaliya laughed quietly and Chloe grinned for half a moment at the confused look on Lucifer's face. "No, Miss Lopez," he answered her letting go of Liya's hand to rub his arm. "We've only just met," he turned his gaze to the Princess again, "Now whatever could you need from the detective I'm sure I can help you out, murder, theft, scandal," he smiled raising his eyebrows.

"Worse," she said flatly piquing the interest of Morningstar a bit more, "casting," Liya asked.

"Oh! My! Gosh!" Ella stated for the third time, "COSMA SNOW!"

"I beg your pardon Miss Lopez?"

"You have a fan," Chloe said to Liya who smiled, "Where is Mr. Castle?"

"He's running late, something about a missing producer," Liya shrugged, "I told him I would let you know." She turned to Ella, "We should talk Miss Lopez." She looked at the young woman wearing a blue and white raglan shirt under a light grey hoodie that read "World's Greatest Forensic Scientist" in a cinema marquee surrounded by lights topped with orange stars, "I like your shirt."

Ella grinned and it looked like she was going to explode. Lucifer took a hold of her, "Spare us Miss Lopez only canines can understand you now." He pushed her toward the lab at the far end of the open floor. "Now what is all this casting business Detective and will there be a couch?"

Liya couldn't help herself but laugh at the audacity and his almost effortless way of being uncouth. He winked at the Princess. "Richard Castle?" she asked to a blank expression. "The mystery writer," Liya stated but the tall Brit shook his head. "Ah, well, Richard Castle has a book series and in which I have been fictionalized. They optioned a movie for his latest book with my character; I need to find someone to play me."

Chloe went to her desk, "These must be for you," she handed Liya the mountain of headshots.

The substantial heft of the pictures as they dropped into Liya's arms caused her knees to buckle slightly. She looked at the tall stack of photos with an almost sick look, "Really," she asked trying to keep her latte down "…all these people want to play me?" Liya's voice was shaking.

"Not to worry Miss Arkinson," Lucifer said, his smile gleamed and seemed to be permanently attached to his face. He picked up the first headshot; the girl was very beautiful; light blue eyes, white blonde hair, just as Castle described Cosma. Lucifer examined the photo for half a moment, gave a small frown before saying, "No," he said dismissively before tossing it to the ground. He picked up the next one, this girl looked just like the last; Lucifer shook his head with a small laugh, "No," before again tossing it to the floor. Picked up the next one, "Ridiculous," he said scoffing adding it to the growing pile on the floor.

Liya tried to look at the pile on the floor over the stack she was holding, "What is wrong with those?"

"Well I've slept with those girls," he said so plainly to Liya's astonishment. "They aren't that good at acting," he said with a sly wink.

"Li," Rick called from down the hall, "glad you made it," he said with that wonderfully familiar jovial voice, "I see you've met Chloe."

"I have and," Amaliya said turning handing the headshots to Lucifer, before pointing to the lab, "You have a fan over there," she nodded in Ella's direction who was wearing a wounded puppy look being left out of the party. The Princess waved over Lopez who beamed as she came bounding out of the lab up to Rick, "Richard Castle meet Ella Lopez, forensics."

Rick put on his most charming smile, "Please to meet you Miss Lopez," he said taking Ella's hand and she let out a small squeak.

Lucifer cleared his throat loudly putting down the headshots down on Chloe's desk. Liya sighed slightly but smiled, "And this is Lucifer Morningstar," introducing the tall and handsome man to Castle. "He's…" she looked at Lucifer as the two men shook hands, "What do you do Mr. Morningstar?

He let go of Rick's hand turning back to Liya, "I work closely with the detective as a consultant solving crimes," he said looking at Chloe for her confirmation and she nodded begrudgingly. "So that means I am the perfect consultant for you Miss Arkinson," he put an arm around her, "How about we discuss this further over dinner, shall we?"

For half a moment Liya was taken in by Lucifer. He smelled like dark sandalwood and she felt safe with his arm around her. The moment passed and the Princess pulled away from him slightly, "I'm sure Mr. Castle has a full schedule for us, don't you Rick?"

Rick smiled at the Princess and she sighed immediately before he spoke mouthing the words along with him, "No, we can save all the hard work for tomorrow. Have fun Liya."

"Perfect!" Lucifer said placing his arm around the diminutive Princess grinning leading her out the front door, "Tell me have you ever been to Los Angeles before?"

Amaliya tried to crane her neck to glare at Castle but couldn't. If Rick didn't already know he would pay for this he would soon enough she huffed, "No, Mr. Morningstar this would be my first time."

"I hope not for everything," he looked her over with a discerning eye, "you have this rather virginal look to you."

Liya rolled her eyes moving from Lucifer's arm and moving away from him a few feet, "Perhaps I should just go back to my hotel for the night," she feigned a big yawn and stretch, "jet lag and all," she said mid-yawn causing an actual yawn.

Lucifer laughed slightly, "Are you trying to get away from me Amaliya?"

Something hit her when he said her name. It was an all too familiar sound she had heard so many times before. Liya looked up and for a brief second Lucifer's face changed. His dark brown eyes changed to green, his face elongated slightly, and his hair grew to his shoulders. Liya's eyes watered and her mouth took a downward turn.

"Amaliya," Lucifer questioned again and the visage before her vanished revealing Morningstar again.

Liya cleared her throat; "Sorry," she said her voice was a bit strained, "Figured that out yeah?" she asked trying to make her voice as flat as possible.

Lucifer looked at her more closely, she was in fact trying to get away from him but there was something else troubling her. He would let it go for the time being. "I promise to be on my best behavior," he told her sweetly, "Miss Arkinson will you please have dinner with me?" He held out his hands for hers.

Liya looked at Castle briefly who gave her an encouraging nod before turning back to Morningstar letting out the breath she was holding as she nodded, "Fine, but best behavior?"

"Devil's honor," he grinned.

Her dark façade broke with a laugh, "I beg your pardon?"

Lucifer laughed with her, "I will explain," he said pulling her back underneath his arm walking her to his car.

Liya laughed slightly at the license plate "FALL1N1" but the car would have made Javier green with envy. It was a cherry 1962 Chevy Corvette C1, beautiful little convertible. She looked at him perhaps that feeling of no ordinary man was indeed…

_Author's note - Thank you all once more, I would love to know what you think of chapter 2!_


	3. Wine and Dine

_**Author's note - Sorry this is a bit late being uploaded, I was out of town.**_

_**Shout Outs:**_

**Alex -** Thank you forever for all the help and listening to me and helping me edit! Love you!

**Fadil -** Thank you for the reviews and all the support ever!

**Fiore-Bambina -** He's up to what he's always up to, haha!

**mircoborhaga98 -** Thank you for the favorite!

_**fanstasyqueen98 -**_ Thank you for the follow and favorite!

_**As always please enjoy, read and review! I would love to hear what you are all thinking!**_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a male voice calling, "Lucifer, you're leaving?"

"Daniel," Lucifer responded in a strained but pleasant tone. He motioned to Liya, "As you see I have a bit of fair company and we were on our way out."

"Damn," Daniel ran his hand through his hair, "I was hoping you knew where Maze was," he looked at Morningstar, "I don't have anyone to watch…"

"You're really pretty," a small voice said to Liya.

"Oh," she looked down at the pretty child looking up at her with a huge grin. Amaliya knelt down, "Thank you darling," she smiled, "My name is Amaliya what's yours?"

"Trixie," she answered back smiling looking between the Princess and Lucifer.

"Beautiful name," she looked to Daniel, "this is your dad?"

Trixie nodded, "Hi Lucifer," her voice was so cheerful.

"Hello Urchin," Lucifer responded but there was no harm behind the word.

"Why are you with Lucifer," the girl asked.

"Well love I just flew in from New York to help my friend Rick with a project of his. Lucifer offered to show me around the city since I've never been here before."

Trixie's father came closer, "You're the princess that was coming with the writer?"

"You're a princess?!" the excited utterance came from both the child and Lucifer.

Amaliya laughed, "I am, of a place called Vanaheim. Trixie would you like to hear about Vanaheim?"

Before Trixie could answer Lucifer pulled Liya up to him, "Miss Arkinson we have plans" he smiled again.

"Lucifer I'm sure those plans can include Trixie, you did promise best behavior," she told him, "Of course if that's ok with your father," she looked to Daniel, "caught the first name."

"Espinoza, Detective Espinoza. You're really good with kids," he observed.

"Amaliya Arkinson, I should be," she smiled, "I am a teacher back home, we have a few students as young as Trixie. They're usually left in my care."

"Hey Monkey!" Detective Decker called. Liya looked up and it somewhat clicked.

"This is your daughter," the Vanir asked.

Trixie jumped into her mother's arms, "She is," Chloe smiled.

"She's wonderful," Liya smiled when Lucifer pulled on her arm, "Speaking of children. I'll see you later Trixie and we'll have a chat."

"Bye Amaliya," Trixie called. "I like her mama."

"I do too Monkey," Chloe said taking her in the station followed by Daniel.

"Nice to meet you," Detective Espinoza called.

"Now that's done," Lucifer said, "hungry?" He opened the door for her.

Liya nodded, "Starved," she got into the tiny sports car.

Lucifer closed the door before sliding behind the driver's seat. They drove with the top down forcing Liya to quickly pull her hair up even though the surface street speed kept pulling out random strands of her black hair. The scenery was a complete turnaround from what she was used to. Palm trees, bright sunlight in every corner of the city, the smell of the ocean in the air. It wasn't bad but it wasn't home either. Not that New York was home. Her eyes dimmed a bit at the thought, home. It was the one place she didn't think she'd ever get.

Liya turned her head and noticed the dark eyes of Morningstar were almost fixated on her rather than the road but they hadn't even come close to a collision. Clint did that and it was rather annoying. They stopped at what looked like a very high end restaurant.

"Lucifer," she said quietly, "I can't go in there. I'm not dressed for it," she pulled at her very well worn jeans and v neck t-shirt.

"Nonsense," he laughed hopping out of the convertible and opening her door. "I can get us in," he winked. The Vanir opened her mouth to protest again but he stopped her placing his hands gently on her arms, "Miss Arkinson, I can be very persuasive."

The Princess watched him walk up to the Maître' D talked to him for all of 30 seconds and then waved Amaliya over. She left the car and the valet parked it. The Maître' D smiled at her giving her entrance to the eatery. She was rather impressed with his persuasiveness.

Everyone else, including Lucifer were very well dressed and here she was the diplomat of Vanaheim in jeans, t-shirt, beat up sneakers, no makeup on and her hair thrown up in a windblown ponytail. There were a few looks, a few sneers, and a lot of whispering.

"Way to go Vanaheim," she softly scolded herself pulling her arms around her chest.

"Aren't you a hot topic," Lucifer said helping her into her chair.

"You don't know the half of it," Liya said wishing she could disappear behind her menu.

Lucifer observed her and put it together with her behavior at the station earlier, "What is this sadness I sense in you?" He leaned in closer to her.

"Are you trying to Obi-Wan me," she put her menu down arching one eyebrow.

Morningstar smiled, "I have certain gifts," he leaned forward taking hold of her delicate hands, "Tell me Amaliya," his dark and rich brown eyes looking deep into hers, "what do you desire?"

Her bright lavender eyes met his and all she wanted to do was tell him everything she had ever wanted. How she longed to find a place to call home, to be accepted somewhere, anywhere, that really expensive scarf in Versace…

Liya laughed slightly, "Interesting trick, do you do that at parties?"

Lucifer laughed, "I had you for a moment though," he winked, slowly letting go of her hands.

"Half a moment," she corrected, "So Devil's honor, you said you would explain that and with that little whammy you put on me for a second something tells me there is a lot more to your story Mr. Morningstar."

"Simply put Miss Arkinson, I am the Devil," he leaned back in his chair waiting for her to be impressed.

Her eyes went wide with excitement and tried to keep her voice quiet, "You're actually Lucifer Morningstar, _the_ fallen angel…"

"Satan, Prince of Darkness, Evil One…" he rattled off with an air of boredom.

"Of all the impossible things, I am sitting down for a meal with the actual Lucifer Morningstar," she chuckled.

"Tell me what's funny now," he grinned.

"Well, it's odd," she started, "I'm from Vanaheim, where we have a pantheon, then there's Asgard where they also have a pantheon, obviously I'm not a myth. We always assumed the Christian theology was in fact mythology. Clearly we were mistaken."

Morningstar laughed, "Or mythtaken."

Her laugh rang out with him, "You are a card aren't you? I could get into real trouble with you."

"That doesn't sound like a problem to me," he leaned closer to her.

His perfect and bright white teeth showing as his lips curled over them. Liya leaned in unknowingly she could smell him, he smelled sweet and almost salty like caramel. She could feel her mouth start to water before coming to her senses once again leaning back into her chair.

"This will prove to be a difficult few weeks."

"Whatever do you mean Liya," a smirked played across his face.

She laughed softly, "You truly are evil aren't you?"

"Only slightly," he winked as the waiter came by. "Ah, two of your specials and a bottle of your best," he looked at the Princess, "I think merlot will do just fine." The waiter nodded and left.

"Certainly like to take control don't you?"

"Indeed I do," he leaned over the table, "I have a feeling you like being controlled."

"Only in certain situations," she purred before she caught herself, "How do you do that?!"

Lucifer chuckled, "You let your guard down," he observed her for briefly, "Tell my Princess of Vanaheim, does that title come with gifts as well?"

Liya took a sip of water; it was only a matter of time before the inevitable question came. She swallowed hard setting the glass down, "It does, a few."

"Care to share?"

"Well the rest of the population of Midgard knows why not the Devil," she shrugged. "I am a very gifted telepath," she paused waiting for the apology that normally followed that revelation. Lucifer waited for her to continue, first time for everything she supposed. "I have been known to control people with my voice, I can teleport nearly anywhere, and I'm the slightest preternaturally strong," her voice got quieter as she listed off her abilities.

"Miss Arkinson," Lucifer said with some sincerity, "who in the world told you to be ashamed of what you are?"

The waiter came back interrupting before Liya could answer with the wine pouring the glasses and leaving the bottle. Lucifer raised his glass with Liya, knowing they would come back around to the subject, "To new adventures in a new city."

She tapped her glass against his, "Only if they go as far as my hotel," she laughed awkwardly taking a sip. She set down the wine, "That is brilliant."

"What is it with you and the public Miss Arkinson?"

Liya sighed, she would have to tell him eventually, "The people of New York, the majority of them, hate me due to a little incident of Manhattan being partially destroyed a few years ago. Being screamed at and spit on makes one skittish."

"You're kidding?"

She shook her head, "I wish I was, to this day, in fact while on the plane," Liya heaved a sigh taking a long pull from her wine, "Can we change the subject? It just brings up bad memories."

Lucifer nodded, "Of course, my apologies."

The Princess shook her head, "None are needed. So do you have any other hidden talents other than your desire devilry?"

"Clever word play Miss Arkinson," he smiled. He smiled so easily, like his teeth were covered in Vaseline. It put Liya more at ease than she wanted, her guard was down. "I'm talented in the ways of music and well," he laughed, "something we can both discover later. It can be in your hotel room if you wish."

"Did you just proposition the Princess of Vanaheim?"

"Does that mean you accept?"

"No," she told him with a laugh.

"I'll take that as a maybe," he grinned as their food was brought out.

The pair ate in relative silence. The food was rather good. Amaliya ate faster than she normally would but it had been almost a whole day since she last had a meal, finishing before Lucifer. He looked at her almost impressed.

"Sorry I haven't eaten since yesterday," she said dabbing her mouth with her napkin.

"No, please Miss Arkinson," he said, "I rather enjoyed watching that."

"You don't have an off switch do you," she laughed. Looking at him and the effortless charm he possessed Lucifer reminded her of Tony. "You said music; it's been ages since I've had any fun singing."

"You sing," he asked excitedly.

"I do," she smiled, "Used to have a regular karaoke date with couple of detectives at my precinct."

He looked at her, "I'm confused you're an officer?"

"Oh no," she said, "I work for the entire NYPD doing public relations and positive press but I'm stationed at one particular precinct, close to where I live. That's how I know Castle," she tilted her head, "He's rather like you, a consultant I mean, not Satan or an angel."

Morningstar laughed, "Good to know. Back to singing, I would be honored if you would sing with me," he told her sincerely.

She paused for a moment, thinking to what Castle said at the airport about getting out of her head. She looked at Lucifer with a smile, "Name the place."

"Just so happens I own a club," he grinned paying the check and pulling her up with him, holding her close for a few moments. Her petite frame melting into his as his hand slid down her back softly he heard her breath catch grinning once more before he led the Princess out the door.

He drove her downtown a bit more, the sun was setting. The colors it gave off were much different than New York; beautiful and vibrant oranges that turned into soft pinks and purples. The palm trees offered a nice backdrop for it.

"Beautiful isn't it," Lucifer asked stopping the car in front of a building labeled Lux.

"It is," Liya smiled as Morningstar helped her out of the car. She turned her head to the building, "This is yours?"

"Home sweet debauchery," Lucifer said leading her in.

There was a line forming outside the door he led her into. A few of the girls in line called his name. He flashed them that ever charming smile before disappearing into the large and lavish interior. The inside of the club was dark and lit by intermittent spotlights and strings of small lights hanging from the ceiling. There was a circular stage with a grand piano sitting in the middle of it. There was a bar with a beautiful woman standing behind it with a stern expression on her face.

"My dear Mazikeen," Lucifer greeted her. "Detective Douche was looking for you earlier, the urchin needed watching."

"I heard, I ignored," she said, her voice was quite pleasant. "Who's she, fun for the night?" Her dark eyes wandered over the Princess with a mixed look of disgust and delight.

"Amaliya Arkinson," Liya said turning to Lucifer, "Minion?"

Maze laughed, "I like her," setting two glasses of cognac on the bar.

Lucifer took the glass tumblers before ushering Liya to the piano. She took a seat next to him along with the glass he handed her taking a small sip. "Now Princess do you play?"

"Not the piano," she smiled setting the glass down.

"Hmmm, what should we sing," he started to lightly tap out a melody on the piano. He was quite good. "Anything you fancy," he told her.

Liya thought for a moment, "Let it Be," she asked.

Lucifer nodded and began to play the Beatles song. He started to sing and his voice was genuinely beautiful. She started to sing along with him softly at first but then stronger. The club started to fill up and people were flocking to the stage to listen to the duet. Lucifer looked at the Vanir, she was holding back and he knew why; that voice would make Dad forget who he was.

The song ended and applause sounded through the club, shouts for encores were heard. Lucifer looked at his lovely singing companion nodding to the piano once more. Liya smiled agreeing to his silent request causing another wave of applause. The pair kept the club entertained throughout most of the night. It was around 9 pm when Castle, Decker, and Ella showed up.

"I see Liya's having a good time," Castle remarked hearing her voice ring out in a version of Movin' Out.

"That's Liya," the women asked him.

Rick nodded, "She is quite the talented singer," the three of them headed down the stairs to see Amaliya and Lucifer singing at the top of their lungs entertaining the crowd.

"Oh wow," Ella whispered, "Like I had heard about her but oh wow," she said dreamily.

Liya saw Castle and the other two and grinned. She kissed Lucifer on the cheek before dashing through the crowd throwing her arms around the writer, "I got out of my head," she told him.

Rick laughed, "Knew you could do it."

"Just how many times will I be thanking you on this trip," she grinned.

"Only a few thousand," Castle said with a smile, "Go, have fun."

_**Author's note - Thank you all again and if you could let me know what you think that would help me so, so much!**_


	4. Hardly Working

The night passed into morning. Liya stretched feeling the soft fabric encase her and the lush pillow under her head. The plush blankets felt good and she woke up really refreshed. The Princess sat up and realized this wasn't her hotel room. She pulled the blankets up to her neck as the elevator bell rang out.

"Ah, finally awake I see," Lucifer said carrying a tray into his bedroom.

Liya relaxed somewhat, "We didn't" she paused, tensing again, looking at Lucifer inquisitively hoping that nothing regretful happened "…did we?"

"Miss Arkinson," Morningstar said aghast setting down the tray on a night table, "I'm surprised you don't remember."

"Oh no," Liya said embarrassed holding a pillow up to her face covering how red it had become.

Lucifer sat next to her on the bed pulling down the pillow, "You needn't worry Amaliya," he gently stroked her cheek and trying to smooth her bedhead, "after all you're still dressed. Jet lag caught up with you and Mr. Castle carried you up here. Hungry?"

A sigh of relief escaped her mouth, "Thank you Lucifer."

"I may be the Devil Miss Arkinson but I am honorable," he winked picking up the tray he nodded, "follow me," he took the tray to the sitting room. Lucifer set down the tray on the bar and took off the silver cloche to reveal just a huge spread of breakfast goods including pastries, eggs, potatoes, and fruit. There was also a glass of brandy which Lucifer took a long pull from. "I didn't know what you liked, please help yourself," he said lighting a cigarette.

"I'll just take a croissant," she said, looking at the big envelope sitting next to Lucifer. "And this is," she said taking the corner of the flaky pastry popping it in her mouth.

"Ah, well I'm afraid you need to work today," he said somewhat sad but his smile returned, "I'm hoping that you will finish quickly and then finish slowly with my help."

Liya looked at him with a grin of disbelief on her face but felt the blush creeping onto her face, "You are unbelievable," she laughed.

He returned the laugh, "In your terms I'm mythology."

Amaliya laughed. It was a laugh that she hadn't let out in years, "I could get into real trouble with you," she popped another piece of the croissant in her mouth.

"Promise," his eyes lit up and danced at the prospect, taking a seat next to her on the leather chaise.

"Only if you behave and help me narrow down this field of wannabe Liyas," she laughed.

He took her hand, "I give you my word, Devil's honor," he winked at her placing a smooth kiss on her skin.

Liya's breath caught in throat. The way he made her skin feel, it was hot and cold. His lips were so smooth that they glided across her hand. She looked at him, no one, not even Loki had made her feel this trembling fire in the pit of her stomach before with just a simple kiss. He certainly brought out her inner desire and nature that she wanted to hide from the world. Her lavender irises gazed at his dark and penetrating stare. There was nothing more they both wanted right then but to tear apart his loft for days on end. She was almost certain he could endure her stamina even if no one else could.

Lucifer pulled her flush with his chest, "I'm not that honorable," he whispered almost touching her lips when the elevator bell rang out a second time, "Detective! Awful timing," he said loudly letting go of the Princess as she pulled away from him smoothing out her hair as best she could stuffing the rest of the croissant in her mouth as Chloe and Castle walked into the loft.

"Maze let us up," Decker stated.

"Haven't started yet," Castle grinned.

Liya finished chewing, "We were just getting started Rick," she said picking up the envelope of headshots, "Did you need me or Mr. Morningstar?"

"Detective Decker caught a case and she thought," Rick started, "and I agree that I would help her out while you and Lucifer stay and work on what you need Li," he smiled at her. Liya narrowed her eyes at the writer. Castle grinned, "We have casting calls once you've narrowed your choices, tomorrow at the earliest."

"If you need anything just call the station," Chloe said with a stifled laugh glad that Lucifer had his sights set on anyone else but her.

The writer and the detective got back into the lift and the doors closed. Chloe turned to Rick, "You were so right, I might just ship him off to New York with you when you leave," she laughed.

"Well when I heard about your predicament couldn't resist. She's been through so much recently," Castle told the detective, "she needed out of the city and Lucifer seems to be the best prescription for getting her out of her head. I'm just glad she's playing along."

"You don't think that would have happened naturally," Decker asked walking out of the club.

"No, Liya's stubborn, very set in her ways. She almost didn't come, we were at the airport and she was thinking of heading back. She could have just as easily taken the car back to the hotel with the headshots and been done with it. She went with him at my urging," Rick smiled.

"Well let's get to work shall we Castle?"

"Absolutely," he told the detective.

Liya shook her head taking a strawberry off the tray and taking a quick bite, "He thinks he knows what's good for me," she mumbled looking at the handsome Devil next to her, "perhaps he was right," she sucked the berry into her mouth almost teasing him.

"Not playing fair Miss Arkinson," he said moving closer to her.

The Vanir bit off the piece in her mouth, "As if you play fair," she smiled licking the corner of her mouth, "I see there is a lack of apples on this platter, I thought that was your thing?" she asked picking up the manila envelope again sighing.

"For your information Miss Arkinson, it was a pomegranate and technically not me," he said to Liya's fascination.

"Not you?"

Lucifer shook his head, "I was expelled from Heaven after the fall of Adam and Eve, I did not tempt little innocent Eve, that was all Dad to see if she would take the bait and as we all know she did."

"Huh," Liya said taking in the new information. She paused looking at the envelope in her hand; she undid the fastener dumping the pictures into her hand. "So tell me my dear Devil, which of these pretty ladies have you not slept with and we'll start there."

"I'm looking at her," he responded.

"Smooth as Hell aren't you," she laughed.

"Do puns come naturally to you," Morningstar laughed.

"You can thank my ex, Javier, he would have been relentless. I'm letting you off easy."

"I sure hope not," he said picking up one of the headshots.

Liya laughed taking a look at the next photo. She studied the girl's face turning it over reading her credits. "I'm not sure what Castle wants me to do, I'm not sure if this is good, bad, or indifferent."

Lucifer looked over his shoulder, "Put her in the maybe pile."

"Where would that be," she asked. He motioned to his lap and she laughed, "I thought that was for a sure thing?"

He raised his eyebrows, "Certainly for later."

The Princess shook her head, "I'll just set it here," she put the picture down on her left, "Anyone that is red hot with go directly to the," she cleared her throat, "bulls-eye." Morningstar opened his mouth but Liya cut him off, "We can continue the verbal sparring game after we get through these otherwise we'll get nowhere."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine work first," he said leaning forward, "Remember my pretty princess the Devil always gets his due." His smooth accented voice was incredibly seductive and sent shivers down the petite princess. He straightened up and went back to looking through photos. Liya shivered once more before looking at her pile of headshots.

They spent a half hour going through the numerous headshots making some headway. There were several long glances, smirks, and light touching during the 30 minutes. The light teasing continued until Liya threw a photo at Lucifer and its speed began to slow. Liya looked at the picture basically floating in mid-air.

"Well that's odd," she remarked.

"No it's not," Lucifer grumbled. His eyes narrowed, "Hello brother," he said over her shoulder.

The Princess turned seeing a very tall and built man with dark skin standing behind them. He crossed his arms glaring at the couple on the chaise, "Another demon Lucy?"

Liya stood, "I am Amaliya, Princess of Vanaheim," she said clearly meeting his glare. The man dropped to his knees.

"Well done Miss Arkinson," Lucifer said excitedly his grin touched his eyes, "I don't think I've ever seen Amenadiel so amiable before," Morningstar got up and went to his kneeling brother.

"He's an angel," Liya questioned letting Amenadiel up off the floor.

"Yes, my older brother," Lucifer turned to the Vanir, "Did you really need to let him up?"

Liya laughed shaking her head, "This looks to be a family issue I'll leave," she smiled hopping off the bed.

"Yes," the angel said, "leave," he was curt with almost no emotion in his voice.

"Now Brother is that any way to treat such a lovely houseguest?"

"Lucifer," he said still the same no emotion in his voice, "We have a family matter to attend to. You don't have time for a houseguest. Or have you forgotten the task that Father asked you to complete."

"Don't bring Dad into this," Lucifer said, raising his voice. It was the first time that Liya had heard him even slightly non jovial.

"Is there something I could do perhaps," she asked.

"Other than distract Lucifer, no," Amenadiel glared at her again.

Liya had a look of disbelief on her face she crossed to him, "You're just upset because one you think Lucifer isn't doing anything, two that I'm just some sort of floozy for his entertainment, and three," she leaned to Lucifer, "the one I love the most, angry because I made you kneel and your little time trick doesn't work on me."

He looked at her and his demeanor dropped, "How?"

"Allow me Miss Arkinson," Morningstar asked of her and the Princess nodded, "she's a goddess, Norse, very gifted one too."

"That's strictly mythology," the harsh and cold character appeared again.

"It's funny, that's what I said about you and yet," Amaliya said gleefully. She moved closer to the angel, "I could give you another demonstration if you wish," she smiled sweetly. "I've never met a chornokinetic before, although I have played with time a bit." Liya was eternally amused by the confused look on the angel's face, "I need to shower anyway," she told him with a small wink.

"But we were planning on getting dirty later," Lucifer smiled to Amenadiel's disgust.

Liya sighed, "Oh please, you slept with the demon downstairs, do not judge me angel."

He dropped his arms once more; his mouth fell open as he stared at her. Lucifer laughed, "Bravo Amaliya putting my self-righteous brother in his place." Morningstar turned to the angel, "She's a telepath," he grinned like a child.

"You should do your research," Liya said flipping her hair over her shoulders before slipping out of the room.

Amenadiel looked shocked as he turned to Lucifer, "Lucy do you know what this means that she exists?"

"That there are alternate timelines in which other beings of divinity exist outside of our own?"

The angel looked perplexed for a moment before shaking his head, "Yes but that we've also been lied to."

Lucifer shot his brother a look, "Really, Dad lying about something, fancy that."

The angel shook his head, "Remember we have a job to do," he told Lucifer. His voice was off, still trying to make sense that a Norse myth was in Lucifer's loft, taking a shower, and flirting with his brother. He took off in a flutter of feathers.


	5. Idle Hands do the Devil's Work

_**Author's note -**_ I hope everyone that is reading is enjoying my story. Sorry I've been away for a minute, had things to deal with like everyone.

**Shout outs - **

**Eleonore MacIolar -** Thank you for following!

**Alex -** Thank you for the help!

_**As always please enjoy, read and review, I would love to know what you think, especially about this chapter.**_

* * *

Morningstar went back to the bed going over the headshots again tossing them in the piles. His chin rested in his hand; this wasn't nearly as fun without Liya here. He tossed another photo into the 'No' pile when the soft padding of bare feet on his tile floor caught his attention.

"That water pressure," she said with a contented sigh wringing out her hair in a black towel another wrapped around her body.

"Sinful isn't it," he got up walking to the Princess. "Don't you look good enough to eat," he asked taking her by the shoulders. His dark brown eyes gazing into her unusual irises. His long fingers gripping the still wet skin of the Princess, "What is it about you," he asked looking over the petite Vanir standing before him.

"Short answer, the Vanir Goddess of Love," she smiled up at the tall fallen angel.

"You've got the," he tried to remember what she called it before, "desire devilry as well, aren't we a pair?"

She laughed slightly, "That we certainly are."

Both of the towels surrounding Amaliya were dropped to the floor. Lucifer's hungry eyes devoured every centimeter of the naked Princess before him. Truly a sight to behold. Her skin glowed brighter with the dew of the shower dancing across her flesh. He gathered her against him, hauling her against his chest as she all too eagerly wrapped her thighs around the devil's hips. Morningstar carried her to the bed pushing all their work from that morning to the tiled floor. He gazed over her naked body once more. He had seen plenty of nubile young women but this specimen before him was near perfection. Her breasts were superb handfuls, perfectly pale with pert pink nipples. The gentle curve of her hips, not too narrow waist and swell of her chest would make an hourglass jealous. He stood above her removing his suit slowly, one layer at a time just taking in Liya in all her glory before him.

Once Lucifer had removed all of his garments the Princess gasped, the Devil was indeed red hot. She had never seen anything like him before. Her eyes studied every shift of muscle beneath his skin as he prowled toward her, unbothered by the already unkempt bed. He slid a hand to the column of her throat, tilting her chin so their eyes met as he settled against her, their skin touching and molding to each other. His skin was warm and supple, something she was unaccustomed to. His eyes delved into hers once more before their lips touched. Mouths clashed and danced while Lucifer's tongue parted her lips almost fighting with hers. His left arm wrapped beneath her shoulders holding her in place while his right hand moved slowly down her body touching, tweaking, and teasing her from her collarbone to where her hips met.

He flattened his hand over her feeling her smooth plane of her hips and stomach, it was soft. Softer than his silk sheets. He gently parted her thighs then running just one finger over her. He could feel her twitch of anticipation as he teased her a few more times. Liya moaned into his mouth and Lucifer plunged his finger inside her. He smiled into her lips. She was positively soaked. He moved slowly at first before picking up the pace and added another finger rolling his thumb over her clit. Liya arched her back, eyes wide as she gasped. She hadn't felt anything like this before. That sheer desire building, heightening just from being around one another was too incredible to describe. Liya felt herself letting go and Morningstar delved further into her.

He moved away from her mouth still playing with her, "My, my we have needed this haven't we," he whispered against her neck. Her whimper of affirmation set his lips in a grin.

He slowly removed his fingers placing them in her mouth. She willingly pulled them in, suckling and releasing them with a pop while Lucifer moved down her body this time teasing and tasting her with his mouth and tongue. He paused to think of the mess they must be making before he dove to taste what he had done. The Devil's tongue swirled around her causing the Princess to release a tidal wave around his face. The cries of pleasure were music to any sinner's ears. Lucifer took his time torturing her lapping up every ounce she had he wanted her to be thoroughly sated before he truly went to work within her. She tasted like sweet wine, one that could finally get him drunk if he partook enough... and imbibe he would.

Her body began to tremble at the slightest flick of his wicked tongue. He let up for a moment kneeling before her shaking, wet, and beautifully flushed body. He grinned looking at her, such a beautiful mess, more than he could have imagined. She positively glistened with a mixture of their pooling sweat, her shower and excitement soaking the bed. He caressed her hips and dug his fingers into the firm flesh of her ass he lifted her, settling her over the tops of his thighs as he settled himself at her opening. He teased her with head of his cock rubbing it up and down her slick breach.

"Lucifer…" she hissed out reaching up to grab his shoulders.

He pushed her down, changing the angle in a split second, plunging into the depths of the goddess, causing her to cry out when he hit her center, the single stroke moving them up a couple inches on the bed. His arms curled under her shoulder blades his hand grasping onto her shoulders essentially keeping her where he wanted her. With every thrust came a perfectly pitched yelp that set his blood on fire... Lucifer grinned, this was better than he could ever have imagined. He felt Liya contract and tighten around him, so tight it was difficult for him to pull out to thrust back into her. He could hear her heartbeat pound against her chest. Her hands nearly trapped at her sides twisted in the sheets.

"No…idle…hands…for…you," Morningstar panted out pushing inside her faster. Her hands found their mark, nails scraping down his back and before he could shrink away, her delicate fingers found the sensitive ridges of his scars, His wings, and his hips snapped into hers as his vision blurred.

Liya cried out once more her whole body shuddered pushing the fallen angel over the edge. He sputtered out a groan pulling her tight against him before collapsing on her. Their bodies stuck together for a few moments before Lucifer attempted to remove himself from the Vanir. The Devil collapsed next to her both of them trying desperately to catch their breath. There were no words just short and incomplete breathing from the couple.

"Oh…" Liya panted out, "my…"

"Don't," Lucifer turned her face to his, "you dare say it," a grin plastered on his mouth. "I might have to punish you," he gave a charming wink.

"Promise," she turned into him smelling his skin.

"You little minx," he remarked pulling her closer kissing her forehead.

She wrapped her arms around him but instead of feeling smooth skin there were deep scars. Slight concern painted her face, so that's what she had felt moments ago. "Your wings?" He nodded slightly twitching as goosebumps spread over his skin. Liya moved her hands from the scars, "I'm sorry Lucifer," she said softly.

"No, Liya," he moved some stray hair from her face, "that is most certainly not your fault my pretty Princess. To be honest I've never had that reaction to someone touching my scars. I'm tempted to let you do it again..." The Devil cupped her cheek, "  
..but we should probably get showered and do something productive."

"Since when is the Devil the voice of reason," Liya grinned.

"Since I can have you in the shower," he kissed her lips, "you did see the bench?"

The Princess nodded, "That I did, silly me thinking it served a practical purpose," she giggled.

"It is," he argued, "I have the stamina of 10 men but I can still slip and while I may be immortal most of my rendezvous are not, sitting is practical."

Liya giggled, "My mistake," she moved from his arms, "Come now Mr. Practicality, your water pressure is calling my name." She moved to get up but he put a hand on her shoulders to stop her.

"You've got a scar too," he said softly, lightly tracing the large star burst scar on her back.

"More than one," she told him. "Look carefully and you'll see how pale my torso is compared to my legs." Her breath hitched as his fingers moved and saw the subtle change in tone of her skin.

"What happened," he asked turning the Princess back to him.

Liya looked at him the playfulness had left her eyes, the permanence of what happened on Asgard was a constant reminder of what she wished to forget. Liya moved her eyes from him, her face set unsurely, she didn't know what to tell him.

Lucifer cupped her face, his features soft the arrogance and confidence he normally held all but discarded, "You don't have to tell me," his voice was even softer than his expression.

"Just bad memories of a life that was never meant to be." Liya cleared her throat, "Come on Lucy," she smiled slightly, "We have work to do."

She tried to move away from him, but he pulled the Vanir into his chest holding her for a moment. The embrace was warm and kind, they shared much more intimacy not talking about their scars than the sex they had. He was incredibly strong, it almost reminded Liya of hugging Thor, somewhat tight and overpowering but she also felt so safe with Lucifer. They were, to some extent, kindred spirits. The hold lasted for another moment before Lucifer relented and gave a slight cough.

"Well that's enough of that Miss Arkinson," he said, the easy smile glued to his mouth again, "You've distracted me for far too long this morning," he kissed her cheek before hopping off the bed.

His back turned to the Princess for a moment and she finally saw his scars. They were deep, whoever cut the wings off had to go into the muscle. It must have been so painful. The markings all down the crescent shaped marks were a maze of raised tissue. Her eyes lingered on them before Lucifer turned around.

"Yes," she nodded, "because I'm the distraction," lavender eyes traveled down his body before looking up at the tall Devil through her thick lashes.

"I will deal with you later," he laughed walking toward the shower.

The Princess smiled getting up hoping that Castle brought a change of clothes for her this morning. She looked around and saw nothing, "Thanks Rick," she sighed walking to bathroom. She grabbed her clothes from the floor smiling hearing Morningstar singing. Liya pulled on her jeans, grabbing the bralette she had from yesterday pulling that on over her head and then her t-shirt. "I'll need to stop at the hotel," she said to herself.

"Whatever for," Lucifer rounded the corner, his grin dropped, "You got dressed," he shook his head, "disappointing."

"I can't walk around naked," she smiled, "People yell at me when I do."

Lucifer laughed, "Cat call is more like it Miss Arkinson."

Her phone buzzed from the night table. She picked it up, "Arkinson," her eyes traveling to Lucifer has he got dressed again. "You left me without a change of clothes Mr. Castle," she chastised him playfully. "I know…" she nodded looking around for shoes, "We are working, I resent the implication Mr. Castle…" She sat down slipping her sneakers on. "Rick," her voice full of annoyance, "Yeah, yeah, I know 15-20 and then calling them in for casting calls. You know there are people more qualified to do this than me or Mr. Morningstar. You know those silly people called casting directors…" Liya rolled her eyes, "Mr. Castle," she said with a sigh, "You realize that I am an extremely gifted telepath and this little ruse of yours and Detective Decker's is not going unnoticed, yes?" A smirk appeared on her face at the stunned silence, "Thank you Rick," she said sweetly, "We'll see you soon."

"Ruse," Lucifer asked sitting next to her.

Liya nodded, "Little plan that Rick devised with Chloe a few weeks ago. I honestly didn't know about it, I'm rather busy in New York and I try not to use my abilities, scares the non-powered, not that they can tell," she laughed. "I didn't realize it until this morning when they were a little too joyful to take off for that case."

Lucifer laughed, "Well Miss Arkinson I'm glad they did," he smiled at her turning her face to his kissing her lightly.

"So am I," she whispered into his mouth. Liya leaned into the Devil, "Should we just pick 20 random headshots and bring them to the precinct?"

"This is you we're casting," Lucifer scoffed, "Not just any random actress can live up to the Princess of Vanaheim."

"We're casting a version of me, the former Russian spy turned beat cop version of me. Cosma and I are literally nothing alike," she laughed.

Lucifer chuckled, "Fair point," he moved from her side picking up the scattered headshots, "Tell me what this Cosma looks like."

She sighed pulling out her phone, "Cosma Snow stands on two legs that might as well have been carved out of marble, curvy, think hourglass but better, porcelain skin smoother than silk…"

"Sorry to interrupt but when are we getting to the differences," Morningstar chuckled sitting down with the Vanir on the floor placing the headshots between them.

"Hush, you Devil," Liya laughed making Lucifer smile before she continued, "Ice blonde hair matching her ice blue eyes, she would disappear in a snow storm. Her broken English is only saved by her sultry Russian accent," she sighed, "For Pete's sake Castle."

"I rather like this character," the Devil smirked, "Continue Miss Arkinson."

Liya groaned before continuing, "Former Russian Special Forces now turned American police officer had worked her way up to the rank of detective in a constant power struggle with Nikki Heat. Friendly and amiable to both Ochoa and Raley but cold blooded," Liya rolled her eyes, "when it came to dealing with her new partner Nikki Heat. Biting wit mixed with stoicism and a keen eye for details that others miss. Snow is not one to be crossed her icy..." the Princess paused shaking her head, "find a different descriptor Rick," she grumbled only to receive a teasing shove from Morningstar.

"You're ruining this," he laughed.

"...Stare could melt the most hardened of criminals in seconds. Yet her heart was warm and caring, she would die for those she cared about including Heat. A traditional Russian beauty with a heart shaped face, high cheekbones, full lips with the slightest pout, large almond shaped eyes, and a slight turn of her slender nose." Liya looked at the pile of headshots then to Lucifer, "You know who could help us with this, Ella."

"Miss Lopez," Lucifer questioned, thoughtfully.

"She's a fan, she knows Cosma and if she hasn't…" the Vanir paused, "who am I kidding Castle never gets tired of fanfare." She looked at Lucifer, "Plus there's something about your forensic scientist that puts me at ease, not sure why, but I like her. Might steal her away to New York with me."

"You'll do no such thing!"

Amaliya turned to the handsome Devil, "What if I take you with me?"

A mild shock worked over his face, "Amaliya," he said softly, his dark eyes searching over her face. It was an earnest question. How could he go? Maze would never go and what about the Detective? The idea intrigued him, truly. There was an attachment forming and a respect. She was the first person that knew his true identity and believed him. She was so much more than lovely, "I can't," he finally said turning his eyes from her.

Liya pulled his face back to hers, "I know," she gave a small smile, "It was a lark anyway. Although you'd love New York, sin as far as the eye can see," a light laugh blew through her lips. "Come on, we should do this headshot thing and I need clothes," she stood effortlessly extending a hand to Lucifer.

He took her small hand holding it for a few moments. Dark brown eyes studied her features once more, he would truly miss her when she left. He gave her hand a slight squeeze before letting go to pick up the headshots, "Where to Miss Arkinson?"

"I believe Mr. Castle booked a separate bungalow for him and myself at the Beverly Hills Hotel," she said checking her phone for the reservation looking at the date, "Clever Castle," she turned the phone to Morningstar, "dated today instead of yesterday. I don't give him enough credit sometimes," she grabbed the manila envelope off the floor holding it open while Lucifer put the photos back inside it.

* * *

_**Author's note - I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please drop me a line I would love to hear from you.**_


	6. His True Face

_**Author's Note - Thank you all for reading!**_

_**Alex -** _Thank you for all your help with this chapter! Love you sister!

_**Please, as always, read, review, and enjoy. I would love to hear from all of you!**_

* * *

Lucifer drove them to the hotel; Liya checked in without a hassle and collected her luggage that Castle had left at the front desk. They went to her incredibly luxurious and spacious bungalow. The Princess threw the suitcase on the bed, opened it, and began to rummage for something to wear. She pulled out a light pink linen dress with its matching cardigan and frowned.

"Something wrong Princess," Lucifer asked.

"My favorite spring dress is full of wrinkles," Liya sighed, "Give me 20 minutes to steam this out and we can be off," she reached up kissing Lucifer's cheek before bouncing off to the bathroom. She hung the dress on the towel rack, turning on the shower before hastily closing the door.

The dark-haired Princess came out to see Lucifer lounging in an armchair. Nothing was said between the pair although a conversation would need to happen sooner or later, sooner was better but Liya had a feeling they would both procrastinate until the very last second. There was another beat of silence before the Devil sat up a little straighter noticing the curious look on her face.

"Something troubling you Miss Arkinson," he asked quietly, his eyes soft as he ran over her figure.

She moved closer to him, her arms crossed with her hands lightly grasping her elbows, "I'm curious," she said quietly not meeting his intense eyes.

"About," he tried to pry it out of her.

She met his eyes for a moment, "I'm unsure if it's a delicate matter," she said slightly laughing, "or if it's just another myth…" her voice a mumble as she trailed off.

"Go on," he said leaning forward further intrigued. His eyes still on her his forearms on his thighs with hands clasped together.

"Well," she said taking a few more steps closer to him, "your face," her voice hushed as if it were taboo.

It took a moment for the realization to hit him; his eyes slightly wider "My Devil face?"

"Yes," Liya said almost sheepishly, "would it be inappropriate of me…"

Lucifer smiled baring his stark white teeth, "Not at all Liya," it was the first time he had used her pet name, she quite liked the way it sounded leaving his mouth.

He submitted to her request, the lights flickered and the room dimmed somewhat as his pale skin vanished revealing an almost brick red leathery surface. It looked wet and slick. His brow became more pronounced and there were burn like scars on his bald head that followed the length of his face to his chin which also elongated. His deep and penetrating eyes recessed into their sockets and seemed hollow except for the glowing embers that were his bright and fiery irises. It was a drastic and frankly ghastly difference from the charismatic and strikingly handsome outward persona of Lucifer Morningstar. This was the Devil that so many were taught to fear and loathe.

Liya slinked closer wanting to look at every detail of this true face, utterly fascinated by what she saw. One of her hands left her elbow to stroke his brow but hesitated slightly. Lucifer smiled the leathery skin wrinkling at the corner of his mouth grabbing her hand. She noticed that his hand was now the same as his face, that must mean that his whole-body changes, interesting. He pulled her dainty hand to his cheek, she felt the fibrous skin underneath her fingertips, it was like a bat's wing, but not quite, she couldn't place the texture never having felt something like this. It wasn't dry but not wet either like it looked. Rubbery but with a slight satiny finish. It was most curious. She looked into the eternal sockets of his eyes and instead of seeing the thousands of tales of evil and malice found softness. Intense, but soft, much like the man himself.

Liya was now faced with Lucifer as she ran her eyes over his Devil face, she brought her other hand up to cup his other cheek, bending slightly to kiss him. It was a light kiss, barely more than a brush of their lips, but it was a very intimate moment between the pair. The soft cushion of her lips met the firm and glossy surface of his own, an interesting contrast that made her wonder what it would be like between her teeth.

Lucifer had never been kissed while wearing his true face, she was the first person to gain that privilege and it was incredibly freeing. His hands moved up her body to her long hair twisting his fingers between her soft locks holding her to him for a few moments longer. Their lips broke contact and he had returned to the ever so handsome Lucifer Morningstar.

He lips turned upward in a sinful grin, his dark eyes twinkling with what looked like mischief. She was momentarily caught off guard. He may not be evil, but he was still the devil.  
"Penny for your thought, Princess?"

"Very unique, smooth, and soft yet unyielding. Something that both commands and invites" she whispered, still tilting her head contemplatively.

The Devil cocked his head, "Inviting you say," his smirk got wider which hid his surprise and the rapid pace of his heart. "Damn," he thought.

Liya chose to ignore the thought and smiled, "Thank you Lucifer," she said quietly. She glanced at the clock, "My dress should be done." She kissed his cheek before running into the bathroom to grab her outfit.

Lucifer smiled watching her once again bound away from him. His smile faded a bit once she was out of the room. He wasn't ready for her, wasn't ready for this, he never expected her. A laugh pushed its way through his lips, "Imagine that," he said quietly, "the Devil falling for someone and a love goddess at that." He shook his head as he stood pulling his jacket down sharply waiting for Liya to return.

She came around the corner in a sleeveless rosy pink dress now wrinkle free with her hair in a high bun with a few curled tendrils to frame her beautiful face with a pair of pale pink heels. It was a drastic difference from what he saw yesterday. She was still lovely but more put together, as he assumed she looked on a daily basis.

Lucifer grinned, "Aren't you a vision," he reached for her hand and this time there was no hesitancy on Liya's part, "of course you'd look better in red," he winked. "Ready?"

"When you are," Liya smiled back at him grabbing her bag from the bed and a scarf from her carryon for the ride to the precinct.

The drive to the precinct was quiet both in reflection. Unsure of how to approach the subject with one another, Lucifer had already stated he didn't want to leave L.A., it was his home and Liya while all her work and friends were in New York it wasn't home to her, nowhere was home to her. It was odd though, she felt rather at home while in Lucifer's company and Los Angeles was indeed a wonderful city, she supposed she could get used to it. She turned to look at Morningstar for a moment then smiled.

Lucifer walked her into the precinct his arm around her shoulder. She nodded to Chloe and Castle at the detective's desk. Lucifer let go of her shoulders kissing her forehead as she went to Ella's office narrowed headshots in hand and he went to talk to the detective.

"Liya, right," a somewhat familiar male voice said behind her.

The Vanir turned, "That's me, Detective Espinoza," she asked unsurely.

"Just call me Dan," he said running his hand through his hair, "Trixie would love to see you again you were all she's talked about yesterday and how she wants to be a princess."

Liya blushed and gave a kind smile but before she could say anything, she was wrapped by two arms, "You came back!" The excited voice of Ella Lopez said almost quietly.

"I would love to see her again, I love children which is why they left me with Lucifer," this brought a loud laugh from Dan and Ella making Lucifer, Chloe, and Castle turn.

"Stick around Liya," he smiled before departing.

The Princess turned returning Ella's hug. It was so warm and welcoming, reminding her of Andy, "Miss Lopez, if you would be so kind as to help me and Mr. Morningstar." She held up the envelope of headshots, "I have a feeling you know Cosma better than I do."

"Are you kidding?!" she beamed, "I would love to! Lucifer!" She called across the precinct, "Come on!"

Liya took the girl under her arm laughing, "You haven't been bothering Mr. Castle, have you?"

She shook her head, her ponytail swinging with it, "Nope been on my best behavior."

"That's a shame to hear Miss Lopez," Lucifer said behind the girls putting his arm around the Princess.

"It really is Ella," Liya said with a smile looking at the tall Devil, "bother him as much as you can, please as a personal favor to me?"

"Absolutely," she said her eyes wide with excitement.

"Perfect," Liya told her dumping the headshots out into her hands.

She and Lucifer had, thankfully, remembered to mark who they had placed in the maybe and yes piles before their passionate lapse in judgement. She handed Ella the maybes and gave Lucifer the yes pile. They worked through the maybes and put some of them in the yes pile and had plenty of more noes. Then the trio worked through the yes pile and narrowed it down, finally to 20 potential girls to play Cosma.

Liya blew out a breath and stood up off the stool she was on stretching, "That was a lot harder work than I ever thought it would be. I will go give these to Castle," she turned to Ella, "thank you so much Miss Lopez, I truly appreciate it."

The Princess left the room and Lucifer's dark eyes trailed after her. Ella being the astute, intelligent, and observant person she was noticed Morningstar's behavior, studying him. Ella got closer to him just observing him as he watched Liya's every move, leaning ever so slightly on the table to try and hear the conversation between the Princess, Castle, and Chloe.


	7. The Cruelness of Life

"You like her," Lopez finally said.

"Beg your pardon Miss Lopez?" he asked distractedly.

"Liya," she smiled up at him, "you like her," she told him again.

"How is it that you know all this just by looking at me?" he smiled.

"I listen and observe Lucifer, that's my job. She's different, like you. Can't really place why but you almost give off the same energy." Ella looked at the Devil once more, "You're going to miss her when she's gone huh?"

Lucifer turned his gaze back to the Princess, it was a look of longing, Ella was right and he didn't want to admit it. The Devil was an entity of pleasure in the moment, immediate payoff and not the long play. Liya was a long play, an eternity to be precise. His eyes turned down slightly, he didn't want to think about her leaving.

"Lucifer," Ella asked softly touching his hand.

"Nothing Miss Lopez," he turned to her, straightening up, "Yes I will miss her as I suppose you will miss her," he looked at the forensic scientist, "let's try and show her a good time while she is here, eh?"

Liya came back into the lab, "Well it appears that once again I am off the hook for work until tomorrow," she smiled at the handsome Devil, "this seems to be a theme with Rick, care to give me a tour of your fair city?"

Lucifer beamed, "Love to, darling" he told her turning back to Ella, "until later Miss Lopez."

Lucifer took Liya under his arm again walking her out to the busy floor of the precinct. He effortlessly walked her through the din of the chatter and officers to Decker's desk where she and Rick were discussing the case with Dan.

"Thanks for narrowing this down for me Li," Castle said handing her a fresh coffee.

"You are an angel Richard Castle," she said taking the paper cup from him inhaling the scent of the caffeinated beverage, its warmth now seeping into her hands.

"Remember to tell Kate that when we get back," he laughed, a smile crinkling his kind face from ear to ear. He was no doubt eager to get back, to her.

Liya's face dropped slightly, "Of course Rick," she said. Her gaze shifted to the tall fallen angel next to her, she would have to leave him, eventually, like always. She gave a small and saddened sigh before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Plans Lucifer," Chloe asked hopefully.

"I was going to take Miss Arkinson on my personalized tour of Los Angeles," he said in his normal lively manner.

"Sounds like a good time," Dan said with an amused smirk and not so subtle tone of sarcasm.

"For your information Detective Douche," Lucifer grinned, "I am a fantastic tour guide," he added and Liya stifled a giggle with a sip from her coffee cup. Morningstar turned, "Shall we, my pretty Princess," he held out his arm for her.

"Let's be on our way," Liya took his arm.

"Lovely," he said leading her out of the precinct.

Lucifer took her to the all the tourist stops, The Hollywood Walk of Fame where she stood in the footprints of the greats: Marilyn Monroe, Betty Grable, Ginger Rogers, and Bette Davis. A few miles down the road to Mann's Chinese Theater there were so many people walking back and forth it was an effort to spot the paparazzi trying to greedily snap pictures of the latest scandal. There were a few side glances at the Princess and a few sneers thrown but nothing was said to her which she found a relief. This was in essence a vacation, the first one she had really ever taken and Liya really didn't want it ruined by people who couldn't possibly understand what actually happened.

"How are you enjoying the City of Reinvention?"

"Reinvention," Liya questioned the Devil.

Lucifer nodded, "This is where anyone can become whoever and whatever you want!" He moved in front of her, "Who would you like to be my darling?"

Liya thought for a moment, while not a serious question, it took her a moment to respond, "Someone that blends in, unnoticeable, just part of the crowd."

Lucifer guffawed for a moment, then sobered slightly when she didn't laugh along with him. "Oh," he said, "you're serious?"

Amaliya nodded, "I've had enough of being known and for all the wrong reasons," she told him as they walked down the boulevard passing through the throng of patrons.

Morningstar took that into consideration for a moment, he hadn't thought about it from her perspective, it would be hard. He had seen people turn and look at Amaliya with disgust in their eyes, heard the whispers, all these mortals were ridiculous of course. She suddenly grabbed his arm and exclaimed holding onto him as her feet went out from under her. Lucifer quickly pulled her upright keeping the Princess from falling. Damned tourists needed to watch where they were going.

"Are you alright Liya," he asked holding her steady.

"Serves the bitch right," a passerby yelled out, ever the typical Neanderthal. Oversized novelty t-shirt that was extremely well worn, half fallen apart jean shorts that were from his younger and slimmer days, and Dad awful foam sandals stuck to his feet with his unclean toes sticking out over the edge.

"What did you say," the Devil retorted.

This human gave a somewhat mocking laugh, "Don't you know who this little whore is?"

He stated with such distaste in his mouth that he spit when he said 'whore' getting his disgusting saliva dangerously close to Liya, while the venom hit it mark. She backed up trying desperately to hide into the background as a crowd started to form.

"She's that twat that nearly destroyed Manhattan," he said, his dumbly plain face lit up with each insult he threw at Liya making Lucifer more incensed. "Aren't you twat, hiding behind another pretty face, plan on destroying Los Angeles while you're out here?" He let out a sluggish chuckle causing others to join in.

Someone pushed Amaliya forward, her face was red with embarrassment and hot with anger. All she wanted to do was run home. She looked at Lucifer, he was so angry, she grabbed his arm gently, "He isn't worth it Lucifer," her soft voice brought his eyes to hers. Those calming eyes like the sea at low tide. "Let's go, please," she pleaded.

"Yeah Pussifer," the man cackled, "go, aren't man enough to take me on anyway," he crossed his arms with an even more triumphant grin on his face. His beady eyes lit with excitement.

Lucifer looked at Liya, he couldn't let this go, couldn't just walk away while this mediocre trash hurled insults at his friend. She removed her hands from his arm, and he turned to the man, "I believe my dear sir you owe this fine young woman an apology," he stated jovially.

"What," the man gaped out, "I ain't apologizing to alien scum sluts."

Morningstar closed the gap between him and the man with incredible speed. He towered over the slovenly man and Liya couldn't see what was happening but something truly horrific must have transpired from the growing terror in the man's scrunched face. He started screaming, the timbre growing louder the longer Lucifer stared at him. No hands were thrown, nothing was said, the Devil was just staring at the man.

"I'M SORRY PRINCESS," the man shouted very sincerely, "I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Liya stood there dumbfounded and speechless. The person who pushed her forward to be further ridiculed had run in the opposite direction and the crowd had rather quickly dispersed with them. The Princess just stared at Lucifer's back.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND MAKE HIM STOP!"

"I…uh…forgive…you?" the muttered, the words stilted and uneven.

Lucifer let the man run away, completely terrified as he scrambled as far as he could. He fell a few times picking himself up as he did to put as much distance between, he and the devil as possible. Lucifer simply turned around straightening his jacket walking back over to the Princess with a grin on his face.

"Shall we continue?"

"What on Midgard did you do to him?"

"I simply showed him my real face," the Devil stated plainly.

"You didn't…" she started to protest. Staring at him in disbelief.

"Yes, Miss Arkinson, I did. No one deserves to be talked to the way that monster of a man talked to you." He turned to face her. Lucifer gently lifted her chin, "Especially you Amaliya," he said so softly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

His visage shifted to long hair and green eyes once more as his mouth overtook hers for a moment it seemed he stole her breath away while he kissed her. His fingers were still around her chin when their lips broke contact, he was Lucifer again.

"Thank you Lucifer," she whispered into his mouth.

"You're welcome Liya," he whispered back, her heart skipped a beat hearing his voice so soft and sweet. "What would you say we adjourn somewhere a bit quieter and less populated?"

"That sounds lovely," Liya answered.


	8. Quiet Reflection

_**Author's note **_\- I'm a little stuck with this story, any feedback would be most welcome.

**Shout outs - **

**Altair312 -** Thank you for adding to your favorites!

_**As always please enjoy, read, and review.**_

* * *

Lucifer tucked the Princess back into his side and slung an arm around her shoulder; a much more protective stance than before. She had briefly told him of the cruelty that she had endured but witnessing it firsthand was more than even he had expected, he punished people for less than this. He looked at her with new eyes much more than a pretty face indeed, she was incredibly strong but how she bent and broke to these humans, tried to be everything they wanted of her, he wasn't sure how she did it. He helped her into the car and off they went.

The drive was relatively silent; Lucifer was at a loss for words and he was sure Liya didn't want to speak of the incident. They reached their destination and it was indeed secluded. The Devil opened her door and helped the Princess out.

"You won't need those," he pointed to her shoes with a smile.

Liya looked out at the vast ocean and white sand, "I see," she slipped out of her pink heels before taking his hand.

Lucifer led her to a specific spot; it was a bit cooler on the beach than in the city. There were various birds calling and the surf crashing on the beach but other than that there was no noise. Lucifer had also taken his loafers off and the sand felt like rough sugar on her feet and between her toes; nothing like the rocky beaches in New York. Liya shuddered a bit and Lucifer took off his jacket placing it around her shoulders. They stared at the incredibly calming scenery for quite some time not saying anything; Morningstar pulled her closer just holding her next to him.

His body next to hers felt good. The fine silk of his deep blue vest felt like heaven on her bare arms fighting against the slight chill. The rhythmic time of the waves lightly crashing against the sand and pulling out against was hypnotic, like they were the only two people on Midgard in that moment. Nothing else mattered. She let out a light and contented sigh for a moment but it changed into more melancholy.

Lucifer heard the change but chose to ignore it, "This is where I escaped Hell," he finally spoke, "and where I had Maze cut off my wings." He turned to look at Liya, "I come here every so often and think. I thought it would be a good place for you to escape as well."

Liya nodded, "I see why you come here," she said, "quiet and reflective," the Princess paused for a moment, "Lucifer," she looked up at him her eyes shining in the now fading sunlight.

"Yes Miss Arkinson," he said moving the strands of stray hair away from her beautiful face; his deep and dark brown eyes staring straight into her once again.

"I…" just as she was about to tell him her phone rang, she groaned as he smiled, "Arkinson," she answered, "Hi Rick," she listened for a moment nodding her head as the writer prattled on, "Ok, 8 AM call time," she paused again, "No, I will meet you there…" he cut her off, "I'm sure I can call a car…"

"I can drive you Liya," Lucifer said quietly.

"Actually Castle, Lucifer has offered to drive me so no worries, I will see you and Tony at 8 AM, bring on the Cosmas."

Liya hung up the phone and the couple just stared at the crashing surf. The soundtrack of the waves was the only thing heard save a few gulls calling in the distance. The peace of that moment put Liya at ease. She fully relaxed into Lucifer, something she hardly ever did, and in turn the Devil unwound. The situation with the awful mortal forgotten, the casting process ignored, it was just the Vanir Princess and the Prince of Hell. The pair sat down in the sand holding to each other. Their fingers interlocked and that's when she felt the ring.

Liya pulled his hand closer to inspect the piece of jewelry. She studied the square onyx ring, the metal looked silver or platinum, she couldn't tell. "That's a pretty trinket," she remarked still studying the ring.

Lucifer smiled turning to her, "Yes," he kept his hand in hers, "One of the two things I took from Hell."

"What was the other?"

Lucifer smiled, "A Pentecostal coin," he paused for a moment remembering when he spent the coin to save the detective. "That curious trinket is now gone."

"Oh," she said quietly searching his face, she knew not to ask about it. "Anything special about your ring?"

"It's a special keepsake for me," he told her. A wicked smile crossed his lips, "Tit for tat Miss Arkinson," the Devil told her turning over her hand admiring the amethyst ring she wore.

Liya smiled, "It was my mother's, the large stone is for my father and the other four stones are for her children."

"Three other siblings, sisters by chance," Lucifer asked his smile getting bigger.

"Brothers, however, they are from what I hear are very attractive. Arman would be your type," Liya laughed, "He'd have to fight me for you though."

Luci joined her, "There would be no contest," he pulled her face up to his kissing her lips lightly. His deft fingers holding her face softly. His mouth broke from hers, "We should go," he whispered.

Liya nodded and the Devil helped her up. The sun was just dropping behind the horizon lighting the sky in a fire of reds, oranges, mauves, pinks, and purples. It was such a sight. Liya marveled at the colors, it was like she was back home. The sea air, the beauty of the colors from the setting sun. She looked at Lucifer, it was beginning to feel like she was meant to come to L.A. and meet the Devil. She didn't want to fight it, even with everything in New York, she wanted to stay with him.

Amaliya looked up at him as they walked to his car, how to broach the subject, not just with Lucifer but everyone back home. This pull was so strong, and it couldn't be ignored. She leaned into him as they got to the car.

"Something on your mind Princess?"

Amaliya looked up at him, her eyes swimming with emotion, "Stay with me tonight?"

Luci smiled, "Of course," he told her quietly helping her into the car. He drove to LUX to pick up clothes for the next day. He led Liya inside, "Wait for me," he said kissing her cheek, "I'll be right down."

Liya nodded watching him walk to his loft. A soft clatter was heard behind the princess at the bar. Maze had set down a tumbler of what Amaliya assumed to be whiskey. She took a small sip of the glass before playing with the crystal glass.

"You seem troubled," a female voice caught her attention.

Liya turned to see a very pretty blonde woman nursing a bottle herself. Liya smiled, "Quite right, I might be relocating."

"Oh, that can be a tough issue to face," she said taking a seat next to the princess.

"Indeed, it will be the about the hundredth time I've done it too, never gets easier," she took another sip, "Are you a therapist?"

The blonde looked a bit stunned, "Psychiatrist, how did you know?"

"You have the therapist cadence," Liya smiled, "You're Lucifer's therapist, aren't you?"

Linda looked around in a paranoid way before leaning toward Amaliya, "Are you another demon or angel?"

Liya laughed, "No darling, he talked about you, the rest was a bit of deductive reasoning. Amaliya Arkinson," she outstretched her hand.

"Linda Martin," she shook Liya's hand. "Why do I know your name?"

Liya laughed ruefully, "It's usually preceded or followed by several derogatory names, The Princess of Destruction, Stockholm Syndrome Barbie, etc." She took another pull from her tumbler.

Linda's eyes got wide but was interrupted by Lucifer before she could say anything.

"I see you've met the good doctor," he said putting an arm around Liya.

"I have," she smiled at the Devil, "she's lovely."

Dr. Martin blushed giggling somewhat awkwardly and loudly.

"Are you alright Doctor?"

Liya smiled, "It's my fault Lucifer, I get that a lot when people find out who I am. Are you ready?"

"And willing," he kissed her temple. "I will see you at our appointment Doctor," he turned and nodded to Maze.

Linda swallowed the alcohol in her mouth, "Yes. It was lovely to meet you Princess," she gave an odd curtsy.

"You don't have to do that Dr. Martin," Liya said being ushered out the door by Lucifer. "I think your good doctor is a little scared of me."

"What makes you say that?" Lucifer asked closing the car door.

"I've seen that reaction more times than I can count," she told him, "Being dubbed the Princess of Destruction can cause that in mortals.

"If she handled seeing my face, even if it scared her for a few weeks, she can definitely handle you," he kissed her temple before helping her into the car.


	9. Round Two

The car ride to the hotel was the same comfortable silence that they shared on the beach. It was a rather nice change of pace for Liya, the more she was around Lucifer the more comfortable and at home she felt. They arrived with no trouble and entered her room.

Lucifer hopped onto her bed where her luggage was causing a peculiar object to land at his hands. He picked it up admiring it somewhat before holding it out to the Princess, "What a sweet little teddy," he gave a devilish grin.

Liya smiled before grabbing the stuffed animal out of his hands, "Tilde must have put that in there when I wasn't looking."

"Tilde," questioned Morningstar.

"A student of mine, she gifted me her bear when I was in a coma after Manhattan," she replied, "I'm hardly without it." She looked at the care worn teddy bear for a moment before placing it in one of the chairs in her suite.

Lucifer looked at the Princess, "Amaliya," he started but she answered his question before he could voice it.

"Six months," she said not facing the Devil.

Two hands placed themselves around her arms, "I'm sorry my darling," he whispered sincerely.

Liya sniffled quietly, "It's over now," she said softly. The Princess turned into him, "Thank you for staying with me."

"Of course," he kissed her lightly.

The kiss turned passionate, the Devil pulled Liya impossibly close his tongue exploring and tasting her sweet mouth. The Princess started to undress Morningstar her delicate fingers deftly undoing buttons and zippers. The grazing of flesh on flesh drove him wild; he picked up the petite woman carrying her to the bed. The pink linen dress ripped from her body to reveal a matching set of pink lace undergarments. Those too were ripped off in passion leaving Liya breathless at the quickness he removed her clothing. Lucifer took off his trousers and Liya dropped to her knees.

The Princess admired his physique barely running her fingertips across his length making Morningstar shudder and gasp when she wrapped her mouth around him. She worked him from base to tip nearly gagging a few times, his skin tasted like honey and cinnamon, sweet and spicy, it would be something she would grow to crave.

Lucifer panted as she moved her mouth until he couldn't take it much longer. He pulled her up tossing her on the bed and mounting her.

"Naughty little Princess," he growled into her ear pushing himself inside of her finding her wet and welcoming.

Lucifer thrusted into her deeper and deeper feeling her contract with every thrust, there was nothing in Heaven that compared to this sensation. He sunk further into Liya almost being pulled in to the Princess' core. He could no longer hold back and came inside of her.

Lucifer was spent he nearly collapsed on top of Liya before rolling to her right side. Both of them were panting and sweating. The air conditioning kicked on in the nick of time and both were singing praises as they were sticking to the sheets.

"Too bad housekeeping won't be coming until the morning," Liya huffed out.

Lucifer rolled to his side, "Just gives us more time to make them work."

"You really are evil aren't you," Liya turned to see his dark eye aflame.

"Only in certain cases," he lightly traced her naked and wet flesh with his long fingers.

Liya blushed, "Be careful Lucifer you might lose your devilish reputation," she turned to look at the clock and sighed, "We should get some sleep, lots of Cosmas to see tomorrow."

"Of course Princess," he smiled getting up to turn off the lights.

They both snuggled into bed holding onto one another. It was comforting for both of them and peaceful. Lucifer kissed Liya's forehead, "I love you Liya," he thought.

Amaliya's eyes flew open to see Lucifer drifting off to sleep. She looked at the Devil and quietly, "I love you too Lucifer."


	10. Moving Forward

_**Author's note -**_ So sorry that it's been awhile...hopefully I'm back in the saddle.

_**Shout outs -**_

**myimagination2012 -** Thank you so much for all the reviews, the follow, and the fave!

**GodzillaSquatch91** \- Thank you for following!

**_As always please enjoy, read, and review!_**

* * *

The next morning Liya woke before Lucifer. She watched him for a moment studying his gorgeous features. She lifted her hand to his face tracing the outline of his jaw, it wasn't unusual that someone fell for her this quickly but for her to fall as she had and for this Devil. It seemed that he was everything she has been craving, fun, excitement, danger, and sex all rolled into one stunning package. The roughness of his stubble grated lightly against the palm of her hand.

The thought of staying with him was indeed intriguing; of course, would he want her to. His relationship with Detective Decker was not all unlike Rick and Kate's relationship when they first started working together. She rested her hand on his cheek, what would it mean for her family in New York? Not just Alek and Andy but her students, Barton, Javier…her thoughts changed to Javi.

Liya shook her head, how could she leave him? The one person that was her sanctuary when all else failed. She was hardly without Javi and she was with him before her trip to L.A.; they were on the verge of…she stopped her train of thought once more. Her downward gaze turned to Morningstar once more to see his eyes open.

"You think entirely too much my darling," he told her pulling the Princess into him.

"You don't know the half of it," she retorted before taking in the scent of his skin.

"Yes, I do Amaliya," he whispered kissing her head. "I have observed you in several different scenarios, you are so tense and nervous about how people perceive you and it baffles me. From what you have told me and what I've gathered you could make them all bend to you will without blinking an eye but you let these mortals form who you are, you bend to them…" he paused. He didn't want these words to hurt her but wake her up, "and it will kill you."

She looked at him with no argument she had indeed let the pressures of Midgardian life run her down. Her lavender eyes locked with his deep chestnut irises, "You're right," she told him, "I don't even know who I am anymore."

"You are Amaliya, Princess of Vanaheim, start acting like it," it was a playful order; "you owe nothing to these mortals. Not your allegiance, not your life, and certainly not your power." His hands held her face lightly kissing her.

It was then that she realized just how much she could learn from Lucifer. He was unapologetically the Devil; he made no excuses or qualms about who he was. Liya knew that if she stayed with him, she would learn to be herself once again.

Lucifer looked at her pleading with his eyes, "Stay with me," the sincere request poured from his mouth, "for once do something without thinking and that will make you happy, don't consider anything else."

Liya started to contemplate but he kissed her interrupting her thoughts. He broke the kiss for a moment, "No thinking, just answer," he whispered into her lips.

"I will stay with you," she replied quickly.

"Well done my pretty Princess," his kissed her again.

Her phone rang intruding on the couple. Liya let out a sigh, "Arkinson," she answered with Lucifer doing his best to distract her, "Rick!" she yelped pushing the Devil off her, "I am so sorry, I must have overslept! We will be there as soon as possible."

Lucifer smiled wickedly, "You were almost there."

"Later Lucifer, we can work on my spontaneity after the casting call, get dressed," she told him jumping out of bed and flying to her suitcase pulling out a flower print dress and hastily getting ready.

Lucifer reluctantly put his clothes on watching her almost comically rush around the room getting ready. She would get there being in his company, he had faith in her.

The couple rushed down to the office where the casting was to be held. Along with those called into to audition there was a cattle call. The line went around the block with tons of young women with headshots and resumes looking hopefully to get a part in the movie. There was also a throng of paparazzi trying to get a picture of Liya so they could write a ridiculous story about her, no doubt. Lucifer shielded her for the most part a few got a good photo of the Princess. Once inside they had to push through the line of hopefuls and some of them waved at Lucifer.

"Friends of yours Lucy," Liya laughed.

"Certainly not anymore," he smiled turning to the lovely ladies, "You're dismissed, good luck next time."

The girls huffed out the door mumbling some very unkind words at both Lucifer and Liya. The couple followed the line of young women to a closed door. It opened as soon as Liya reached for the handle.

"It's about time you two showed up," Rick said letting out a hopeful.

"Sorry Castle we…"

"Whatever it was," Rick continued, "is done, you're here now that's all that matters," he led them into the smallish room and handed Amaliya a coffee.

"You are a lifesaver Richard Castle," she hugged him.

"I'm just glad to see you've taken my advice," he cast a glance at Lucifer, "I've never known you to," he paused, "oversleep," he chuckled leading her to her seat.

The casting panel consisted of Castle, Liya, Tony, and the missing producer John. The process sounded simple enough, the hopefuls would come in read a prepared monologue then either be dismissed or asked to read from the script. This simple process turned into quite the chore. Some of the girls were extremely underprepared and stumbled through their monologue. Others just stared at Liya or Lucifer forgetting to speak. There were a few that got through to reading parts from the script and they were quite good from Liya's prospective. They took a break for lunch; they had seen hundreds and there were still hundreds to go.

Lucifer helped the Princess out of her chair, "This wasn't nearly as much fun as I thought it was going to be," he smiled.

Liya laughed, "You're free to go, I'm sure I can get a ride back with Castle."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Morningstar kissed her temple before leaving her side to get food for them both.

"You two seem to be getting close," Rick said.

Amaliya turned, "More than you know," she said somewhat sheepishly.

"Liya, what is it?"

"He asked me to stay with him in L.A." she told the writer before looking away from his probing eyes, "I agreed to it."

Castle was stunned, this was so unlike her, he couldn't believe it. The writer stood there flabbergasted and had no words.

"I know Rick, not like me at all, but there's something about Lucifer that pulls me in and makes me feel like I'm home."

There were still no words that came out of his mouth, Castle just stared at her still aghast.

"Please don't bring Javier into this, I'm already starting to second guess myself," her voice started to quiver, "Rick I can't talk about this now and remain professional, we'll talk about it later." She walked away to find Lucifer clinging to the Devil.

"You ok Rick," Tony asked taking a bit out of his sandwich.

Castle cleared his throat, "Yeah Tony, word of advice, never argue with a telepath, they always seem to win."


	11. Inciting Incident

_**Author's note -**_ Well, twice in one month, that's a new record for me. Sorry the uploads have been sparse my personal life is a rollercoaster of yuck currently, sorry.

_**As always please enjoy, read, and review.**_

* * *

Lucifer took the Princess under his arm, "Anything wrong darling?"

"Nothing a little food and a lifetime of reclusiveness won't fix," she remarked taking the plate from Lucifer that he made for her.

"Second thoughts Princess," he asked his smile turned slightly.

Liya looked at the Devil, stumbling over her thoughts, her gaze shifted back to Castle who was engrossed in conversation with Tony. Amaliya looked back at Lucifer with a tad of shame in her eyes trying to voice how she was feeling.

Lucifer took her under his arm leading her back to the casting desk, "We'll talk about it later Amaliya," he said softly.

"Thank you Lucifer," she kissed his cheek, smiling when his stubble tickled her lips.

Castle cut off his talk with Tony and turned to the Princess, "Li, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you doubt your decision…"

"Rick," she started glancing back at Lucifer, "I didn't need help with that," she smiled slightly and Castle laughed a bit, "Let's just get through this day."

The second half of casting went a bit smoother than the first not as many girls gawked at either Lucifer or Liya, but it was still a lot of work. They had narrowed down the selection to a manageable fifteen hopefuls; there would be call backs in a couple days before they could start on production.

Liya shuffled through the headshots staring at each one trying to picture them as Cosma. There were a few that she thought could handle that character and what Castle might have in mind. He was given artistic freedom with the script. The Princess was reading the credits of one actor, still not really understanding if what she was seeing was impressive. Her brow furrowed in consternation before looking up at Rick.

"I have another favor to ask of you," he said with a charming smile.

"Please tell me I'm not casting anyone else," she chuckled.

"No, nothing like that," he laughed with her, "Would you mind taking a look at some pages seeing if there is anything that you would change or throw in anything you'd like to see Cosma say or do?"

"What I'm good at," she took the pages from him with a smile. "Any deadline for these?"

"I will check on that for you and get back to you," Castle said, "I have to get to the station, that case Detective Decker and I were working on still needs work. I assume you're ok with Lucifer?"

"Safe as houses," Lucifer said from behind Liya.

Castle nodded, "We'll talk later Li," he gave a warm smile as he moved around the table pulling the Princess into a warm hug.

"Thanks Castle," she told him quietly.

Lucifer and Liya watched Castle leave for the precinct. The couple then turned their gaze to each other, "You didn't eat," the Devil observed.

She shook her head, "I wasn't all that hungry," she turned looking at the plate of food; it made her queasy just to look at it. She turned back to Lucifer he was wearing a concerned look, "I'm fine, just nerves I promise."

"Ah, well shall we then," he held out his hand for her.

She nodded taking his hand but when she stood the room started spinning and it felt as if all the blood in her head plummeted to her feet losing her balance. Lucifer caught her before she hit the ground. Tony and the director turned to see Liya fall into his arms; they quickly moved binders on the small loveseat in the room so she could be set down.

Lucifer laid her down gently, "Get some water and a cold compress," his voice urgent in his orders.

Tony and John complied quickly splitting up the tasks between them and Tony's admin getting the first aid kit from the hall.

"Amaliya," Morningstar said softly, gently moving her hair from her face willing her to wake up. He turned to see John behind him with cold and damp paper towels. He took them from the director placing them on Amaliya's forehead.

Tony returned with a tall glass of water he joined his admin, Sarah, and John behind Lucifer. They looked at the unconscious Princess not knowing what to do or say.

"Is there someone we can call," Sarah offered quietly gripping the first aid kit to her chest.

Lucifer shook his head, "No my darling, she should rouse soon." He kept his focus on Liya, not sure what happened, "Come back to me," he whispered.

There were a few silent and tense moments watching her just lying there. Her breathing was steady and even, it was like she was asleep rather than unconscious. Then a quiet moan of effort broke the tension as the Princess gripped Lucifer's hand. Her eyes slowly opened and she was met with the deep brown eyes of Morningstar.

She tried to talk, "Shh, love," the Devil stopped her, "let's get you home," he cradled her to his chest turning the trio, "Thank you," he told them before taking her out of the building.

Most of the paparazzi had gone but a few remained taking as many pictures as they could. Now this was a story, she walked in on her own but had to be carried out. Once they got what they wanted they set the story to print on every web outlet that would buy a picture. Lucifer walked right past them, not giving them a second thought. He gently put Liya in his car and they took off for Lux.


	12. A Bit More Explanation

_**Author's note -**_ Hi! I'm alive! I truly apologize for not updating this story for 5 months...yuck. I was just in a thing.

_**Shout outs - **_

**geogirl2014 and kat1017 -** Thank you for following and adding to your faves!

**Austin Morgan -** Thank you for adding to your favorites!

**Alex -** Thank you for sticking by me through thick and thin, you are truly a wonder and I love you so much my sister!

**Bekah -** You are such a ray of sunshine for me and I cherish the times when we get to text. I love you cos!

**Robert -** Thank you for being an eternal cheerleader and being open to help me any time! Love you man!

**Fadil - **You have no idea how much I adore you for just being so enthusiastic about my writing, you're amazing!

_**As always please enjoy, read, and review! I hope to have another update sooner than 5 months.**_

* * *

Lucifer took the Princess upstairs with minimal questioning from Maze. He put Liya in his bed before sitting by her side.

"Up for talking Princess," he prodded gently.

Liya rubbed her temples, "Not really sure what to say," she looked at the Devil, "I'm sorry if I scared you."

He squeezed her hand gently, "Only slightly, you can make it up to me later."

Liya gave a small smile, "Consider it done." Her phone rang; it was Javier, "Javi?" She asked, his loud and frantic voice could be heard by Lucifer. "I'm fine…" she tried to explain but he cut her off, "No, Javi…" he stopped her once again. She listened to Javier for a few moments before trying to speak again, "Finished?" she asked softly. "First I'm fine Javier, just lightheaded from not eating, yes I know, you can scold me all you want in a moment. His name is Lucifer Morningstar; he's a consultant for the LAPD. He's been helping me and Castle with the casting process. Castle had left to help with a case which is why he wasn't there, I'm lucky that Lucifer was." Javier started talking again, calmer this time. "God given," she laughed and Lucifer heard Javier laugh too. "Are we good?" Liya smiled looking to Lucifer holding up one finger, "Good, we'll talk later yeah? Thanks Javi," she said softly before hanging up.

Lucifer listened intently to the conversation, listening for any little change in Liya's voice talking to Javier. He remembered mention of her ex Javier earlier. There was the slightest inflection in her voice talking to him that made the Devil burn, she still loved him. Even if it was just a mutual affection for one another it could be enough to pull her away from him and back to New York. Lucifer silently seethed as she hung up.

"That was the ex I take it," he said trying not to let his jealousy surface.

Liya looked at him, she knew that look, "Indeed, he saw the pictures of you carrying me to the car, those paparazzi work fast," she said almost impressed. "I will probably get a call…" her phone rang again, "Castle," she said, "I'm fine just glad Lucifer was there. Thanks Castle," she hung up looking at Lucifer, "I hope that's the last of that." She paused looking at Morningstar, "That call from Javi threw you a bit huh?"

Lucifer nodded, "Well yes," he confessed.

Amaliya nodded moving closer to the Devil putting her hand on his knee. She moved her eyes to his, "I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

Lucifer smiled slightly, "Do you still love him?"

She looked down, "That is a complicated question. Javier has always been my safe place," she told him, "I will always love him," she admitted before continuing, "However there are no romantic feelings between us."

"And the second thoughts," he questioned.

Liya sighed, "From one complicated subject to another," she laughed a bit and Lucifer chuckled. "I made a life, however problematic it may be for me, it's still a life. I have jobs, responsibilities, and family," she sighed again, "That's all I've known of Midgard until I came here," she looked at the Devil. He had shown her so much more in two days than all her years in New York, "It's hard for me to just pack up and leave," she told him then took a breath, "but I want to."

"You mean that Princess," he asked hopefully.

"I do," she smiled, "Castle was right, I need to get out of my head and you have been so instrumental in that aspect." She paused seeing the smile scrawled onto his face.

Lucifer wrapped her in his arms kissing her head, "Thank you my pretty Princess." There was a quiet moment between them then Lucifer spoke again, "What did happen," he asked her not buying the not eating excuse.

Liya shrugged, "Could be any number of things," she said, "Most likely multiple factors of not eating triggering left over side effects from Manhattan. I usually get migraines but fainting spells happen every so often."

"Whatever happened must have been awful," he told her.

"One of the most terrible experiences I've ever had," she replied sadly. There was a beat of silence between the couple before Liya looked at Lucifer to see his concerned expression. "I was used as an essential piece in a strategy that wholly failed to conquer Midgard and the rest of the universe." Liya looked at the Devil, if possible there was more confusion etched onto his face. She continued, "There was a hive mind planted into me through a weapon that housed an item called an Infinity Stone, specifically the Mind Stone. I was used to persuade," she paused not wanting to relive this part of her life but Lucifer had a right to now, "Loki," she choked on his name. Amaliya cleared her throat and continued, "He was to retrieve an object that I later found out housed yet another Infinity Stone, the Space Stone."

"What are these Stones?"

"Right," she breathed out, "I forget that most don't know about them. The Infinity Stones are six Stones imbued with properties from beings that created the universe, the Celestials. I am the descendant of one of them; she is my great, great grandmother. I carry the power of the Stones within me. As you can imagine having that much power makes you a target and there is a prophecy about me stating that I am the ruin of all the known galaxies or some nonsense."

"Surely you don't believe that," Lucifer asked.

"It was enough for the Jotuns to kill my mother and try to kill me, twice," she shuddered and the Devil put his arm around her pulling her into him.

"I now see why you are hesitant to use your abilities," he told her with a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"Not the only reason," she told him pulling away slightly, "but it certainly doesn't help." She sighed, "What happened in Manhattan was basically, I, an alien, stood by another alien that brought in a bigger alien army to take over the world. Well the army was destroyed by the Avengers and Loki was taken back to Asgard. The public had no one to blame other than me."

"Why did you stay behind?"

"The six month coma didn't help. I woke up and made a deal with the government agency SHIELD, which is no longer around," she laughed ruefully, "they let me go back home to plead for Loki's freedom but Odin did not budge even after hearing he was only doing what he did to save me. Then Loki rebuffed my affections which now I see as his way to 'keep me from being hurt further'," she made a face causing Lucifer to laugh slightly. "So I came back to Midgard as I promised. I stayed because I got entangled in Midgardian life."

"That I completely understand my darling," he wrapped her up again. There was a beat of silence as Lucifer digested what she told him. There was still a nagging question in his head, Loki. What happened to him? She obviously knew but it was such a sensitive subject for her, anyone with even the slightest bit of empathy could tell. The way she said or choked on his name.

"He died," she said quietly into his shoulder."

"How," Lucifer asked running his hands through her hair.

Liya shrugged, "Thor wouldn't tell me the details, just that he died saving Jane, Thor's girlfriend."

Lucifer nodded, "Is there anything that will cheer you up?"

Amaliya smiled, "I wouldn't mind singing the house down once more."

Morningstar grinned, "Lead the way Princess."


End file.
